No Mistake
by White Rose Tifa
Summary: Summary: A new girl comes to Sakeharu Academy, a special school where they place students so they can learn more human-like skills, knowledge, etc. What happens when she's a roommate with the meanest demon in school?
1. Chapter 1

_This may be my first original story. Since my stories are all from animes and such. Ok so I was roleplaying with my friend on IMVU and this is what our roleplay was based on. We didn't finish it so I will. Eh… Ok. And this will have chapters to it. :3_

_Summary: A new girl comes to Sakeharu Academy, a special school where they place students so they can learn more human-like skills, knowledge, etc. What happens when she's a roommate with the meanest demon in school? And what happens when their pasts finds their way back to them?_

_No Mistake_

Chapter 1: Shy One.

Rai woke up, grump as usual. He looked at the clock and groaned. "Damn I hate getting up early…" He got off his bed and went to the bathroom, getting ready to start his day.

A girl waited outside the school office for her new schedule. She had white and black hair, with the black hair tied up. Her eyes were bright purple and he always had a shy blush on her face. She looked at the clock and waited. Finally, the office assistant came out and gave her the schedule, and a map with the best routes to get to the classrooms. The bell rang and the girl panicked a bit. She looked at her schedule and ran to homeroom.

Rai walked into his class with a bagel in his mouth. His friend, Siuokane, sat on a desk and laughed. "Hey Rai, you're gonna get busted for eating in class." He said. Rai rolled his eyes and kept eating. "I don't give a rat's ass." He said with a mouth full of bagel. The second bell rang and everyone else went to their seats as the teacher walked in. "Alright class, before I begin my lesson, we have a new student." She said with a smile as she looked at the door. The girl who waited outside the office walked in slowly and shyly.

Rai swallowed the rest of his bagel and looked at the girl in curiosity. The teacher smiled and said, "This is Raina Ainekawa. Raina you can sit next to Rai." Rai groaned under his breath and Raina sat next to him. The day went pretty fast for both of them. The principal said that she would be Rai's new roommate. Rai groaned yet again. As Raina entered his room, Rai said, "You get the top bunk, okay?" Raina nodded slowly. "A-Alright…" She put her bag in the corner and climbed up on her bed.

"_What's with this girl? She's so quiet. Ahh well. Atleast I won't have to hear any crap."_ He thought to himself. He looked up at Raina, and she was listening to music and drawing. Rai rolled his eyes and got started on his report. By the time he had finished, he fell asleep as his desk. Raina woke up and looked at him. _"Huh. So he fell asleep at his desk.." _She thought to herself and got down from her bunk. Rai was snoring lightly with his head on the desk. Raina giggled lightly and placed his arm around on her shoulder, making him stand up. She brought him to his bed and slowly placed him on his bed. He twitched slightly and turned over in his sleep. She giggled again and climbed back onto her bunk and fell asleep.

The next morning, Rai opened his eyes slowly, and all he saw were bright purple eyes. Raina giggled lightly. "Mornin' Rai." She said. Rai blushed lightly and sat up. "Hey… How did I-" He stopped his sentence and looked from his desk to his bed. Another giggle came from Raina. "You fell asleep after you finished your report. Don't worry, it's all printed out and it's right there." She said, pointing out the papers.

"Hm, alright. Thanks." He said and he got up from his bed and stretched. Raina turned him towards the window. "Stay like that so I can change into my uniform." She said. She got her bag and got her uniform out. "Well I don't see why I have to turn around towards the window." He said as he turned around. As he did, he saw Raina in her underwear and bra. Both of them blushed brightly. "H-hey! I told you to turn around for a reason..!" She said, embarrassed. Rai just crossed his arms. Raina rolled her eyes and just continued dressing up. (~ _A/N: Please note that I may write some funny/perverted stuff. x'3._ ~)

Once they both got in their uniforms, they both headed to the cafeteria. As they ate, the PA system went on. "Attention Students. The night classes are canceled for this week." Said the secretary. Everyone jumped up and cheered. Raina just tilted her head. "Night Classes?" She asked. Rai chuckled. "Demons have to go to a night course for some reason we don't know. Since half the students are demons, it's a great thing." He explained. Raina just gave a nod and giggle. As always, the day goes by fast.

By the time it was around 9:30 pm, Rai had dragged Raina outside. "Ooof. Hey, Rai, where are you taking me?" Raina asked. Rai just chuckled and continued running with her. _"Where is he taking me? We only met yesterday!"_ Raina thought to herself. Rai slid to a stop on his feet and Raina lightly bumped into him. "Raina, cover your eyes." He just said, hiding his grin. Raina just tilted her head.

"Just do it." Rai said.

"What are you up to, Rai?" Raina asked him.

Rai rolled his eyes. He walked behind Raina and covered her eyes. "Walk forward." He said. His voice sounded sweet. Odd for a demon. Raina started to walk forward. "Can you tell me where you're taking me?" She asked. Rai stayed quiet until they got to their destination. "Alright." He smiled and removed his hands from her eyes. Raina blinked and gasped.

_Cliff Hanger! I hate 'em too but oh well. Not bad is it? Well I made some backstories and such for Rai and Raina. What can happen next? Well that's on my characters and my mind. xD Well then please tell me what you think. And sorry it's short. I kinda suck at making long chapters. ^^; Well then, Ja Ne~! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well…. Uhh… I guess I should catch up on this story. Lol. Sorry for the SUPPPEERRR long wait. But I've been busy helping out with some stuff at school. But let's see if I remember where I left off. (I'm typing this on a plane 'cause I feel like it. And there's no Wi-Fi. -_- But I love the sky view.)_

Chapter 2: Change in a Demon

Rai smiled as he removed his hands from Raina's eyes. When she opened her eyes, the scene of the full moon and the sight of a lunar rainbow amazed Raina. "Oh wow!" She exclaimed, looking around at the beautiful scenery.

"Glad you like it." Rai said. He chuckled as he watched her. Suddenly, he felt his face get warm. Raina looked over to him and tilted her head. "Rai, why are you blushing?" She asked him. Rai was shocked. "I am?" He asked in shock. Raina nodded her head and giggled.

Rai was now embarrassed. In his entire life, he's never blushed. Until now. Raina walked up to him in curiosity. "I have a question for you, Rai." She said to him. "Yes, what is it?" Rai asked her, his face still red.

"Why did you take me here? We only met yesterday." Raina's bright amethyst eyes were filled with curiosity. Rai thought about it for a moment, and then he looked at her. "I wanted to show you all this." He smiled. "It's my hideout."

Raina smiled. "Well this place really pretty." Rai nodded. Then an idea came to his head. He smirked. "You better get used to surprises." He said to her. Raina tilted her head. "Huh?" Rai just smirked again.

By the time they got back to the dorms, it was 1:29 a.m. Raina had fallen asleep back at the hideout. Rai had tucked his friend into bed and he sat by the window, thinking. _"Why was I blushing earlier? I don't get it." _He thought to himself.

The next day, Raina woke up to a cool wind. She yawned and sat up. "Oh, the window's open." She mumbled to herself, tiredly. Rai walked out of the bathroom, and saw that she was now awake. "Mornin', Raina." He said to her, and smiled. "Morning, Rai." She replied to him.

"Sleep well?" Rai asked her.

She nodded in reply, and got up. "Did you?" Raina asked him.

Rai shook his head. "I only sleep on certain occasions."

"Ah."

Rai nodded, and then his stomach growled. Raina giggled. "Someone's hungry." She said to him. "Starving is more like it." He eyed her.

"Don't eat me. You wouldn't like the taste of a bunny girl." She said.

"I love bunny meat in the morning." He smirked.

Raina gave out a squeal and Rai laughed. "I'm just kidding, Raina." Raina giggled. "I was just going with the flow."

Since it was Saturday, there were no classes. Rai and Raina decided to wander around campus. It was nice and sunny outside, too. They were now by the pool. "So, bunny girl, what's your skill?" Rai asked, while walking backwards. Raina giggled. "I'm good with magic, and maybe I can kick your demon ass with swords."

(~ A/N: Ohohohohohoo~ x'D ~)

Rai raised an eyebrow. "Well well well, is that a challenge, little girl?" Raina just giggled. Rai was still walking backwards. But then he fell into the pool. "Woah!" he yelled out as he hit the water.

Raina kneeled by the pool and laughed. "You okay?" She asked him. Rai nodded and grabbed her arm, pulling her in. Raina screamed and splashed water at him. "What was that for?" She laughed after yelling that.

"Payback for challenging me!" Rai yelled back at her, laughing. By the time they got out, it was already dark out. Both of them looked up at the sky. "Well when there's fun, it always makes time fly." Rai said. "Yeah. One thing I don't like."

Raina was already tired. See so, Rai picked her up and started to walk to the dorms. "Rai, you don't need to-" She got cut off by a chuckle. "If you walk, you'll fall asleep halfway." Rai said to her.

Rai continued to walk to the dorms. Raina was already falling asleep. He looked at her and felt his face heat up again. _"She looks so cute…" _He thought to himself.

Once they reached the room, Rai put Raina on his bunk. He looked at her again and chuckled quietly. "Sleeping like a bunny…" He said to himself. Rai looked to the window and at the stars. His face was still blushing and he finally realized why he feels the way he does.

He fell in love with Raina.

It was truly a Change in a Demon.

_Aww! : 3 I just love romance stories~3 Well I finished typing at home. And now I am back in Jersey! Wooot~! But that means the old geezer is back from the Philippines and I won't be able to post as much. Damn it! o Oh well… But anyways. I might be a little busy too. Next week is Spring Concert! Oh God, help me… D'x So on. My chapters may be VEERRRYYY late. Sorry! But I'll try~!_

_Ja Ne~!_


End file.
